The present invention relates to a trigger device for an automatic firearm having a linear action breech block of the type disclosed in German Auslegeschrift [Published Patent Application] No. 2,511,765.
A drawback of such a trigger device is that an ambiguous intermediate state is possible as soon as a secondary actuator, or input, of the kinematic chain is activated at a point in time at which the control face of the breech block on its return movement has already passed a critical distance beyond the control lever. It then requires only a slight shock, which cannot be completely prevented under operating conditions, to move the catch lever into the path of movement of the breech block so that the latter, when it again returns, abuts at full speed on the upper face of the catch lever, thus causing damage.